Chapter 1
by Fexie
Summary: Victoria Elizabeth Pearl Sambrook lives a very sad life until one day when all is recovered, but then discovered...


Chapter 1

Sometimes being Unique is not fun at all...

My name is Victoria Elizabeth Pearl Sambrook.

I am 11 years old.

I am Unique in my country, but sometimes Unique is not a good thing.

You see, in my country Blue eyes are common and brown eyes are Unique, but the bad thing about having Unique brown eyes is they are the color of poverty, low class, mud and for blue eyes they are the color of water, one of the things we need to live, that is why they are treated so highly.

I used to have a elder sister called Beatrice, she had brown eyes like me too...

Then one day she sneaked out and she never came back, I slept alone that night... in the cellar on the hay mat Beatrice and I were provided.

I was only 4, that night Beatrice went missing.

The next morning my mum came into the cellar and said to me without one little bit of sympathy,

"Beatrice is dead, she was executed yesterday, so from now on you are doing all the house work", I could feel my tears stinging my eyes as I asked "Mummy, why was she executed" even though I already knew the answer, being seen with brown eyes would mean execution. "You know why Victoria!" and don't you ever ever call me Mummy again,from now on you shall a dress me as Madam and your father as Sir, is that clear!", as I replied "Yes, Madam" she stormed up the stairs.

As soon as she was gone, I crumpled to the floor and started crying, I wasn't allowed to cry because they said I was already disrespecting them enough by having brown eyes, but today was different I didn't care if they punished me for crying, I was mourning the only comfort in my life. My elder sister. The person who cared. The person who knew how I felt.

Meow, Meeeeooowww, "O.K, O.K, I'm awake already Noodles", I brought my head up to look at my feet and there he was, my little bundle of joy, my cat called Noodles. I found Noodles scrounging around the take out Noodle box from the local dim sum shop that my parents had eaten out of to celebrate another pregnancy and that was 5 years ago, and he brought me out of the depth of my mourning after 2 years of being without Beatrice. As I got of the hay, I had slept on, I could of sworn I heard my back groan. I glanced at the clock on the wall it was 5:30, good Noodle's had woken me up on time. I got cleaned with a bucket of sea water and did my business in a bucket and then put on Beatrice's old dress, I had ripped mine, as I put on the dress, I glanced at the clock 6:00. "Good" I mumbled under my breath. I snuck up to the kitchen and grabbed some tuna and milk for Noodle's and ran back down to the cellar. After I fed him, I brought the dishes back up and cleaned them. Then I heard foot steps, I snapped my head around and there was Megan, my parents treasure because she was the only child with blue eyes. She came up to me and hugged me, "Good Morning Victoria" she whispered, I hugged her back. My parents had forbidden Megan to talk to me or touch me or anything, but still she betrayed them. Megan was the kindest soul to me since Beatrice died, she would sneak me extra bits of food and she was the only one who remembered my birthday, over the years for my birthday she had given me a beautiful Porcelain doll, a emerald ring, and some ribbons and buttons so I could "Bling up my dress" as she said. I chuckled at the thought, a sweet little 6 year old being held back from her only alive sister and being punished if she was caught talking to me. That is why I hated my parents. No, I despise them. I looked out the window, the sun was rising, I looked across to Megan who was playing with her dolls, I smiled and went over to her and asked what she wanted for breakfast, "Can I please have some pancakes with blackberry sauce" she replied back with big eyes staring back into mine and her voice as sweet as a mocking bird,

"Of course Megan" I replied. I went back to the kitchen to start cooking, and then more foot steps. 'Here comes the madam and her sir to stare at me and rudely ask... I was awakened from my little day dream as they came bustling into the kitchen. My mum her tousled blond hair and her Aqua eyes and her name is Diana and my dad, his hair combed flat and his Aqua eyes and his name is Robert. They were a pair I tell you. "What's for breakfast?!" Diana demanded. "Pancakes and blackberry sauce Madam" I replied hastily. "Smells good" mumbled Robert. "At least he's in a good mood" I mumbled to myself. Robert snapped his head around and walked up to me, his eyes glowering, "What was that little missy?" he said to me with his rough 'your in trouble you little good for nothing money wasting girl' tone, "Nothing Sir, I promise sir" I replied. "Good, I do not want any smart remarks from you." Then suddenly Robert's eyes grew alert, he looked me up and down and turned and walked off towards Diana. I went back to the pancakes that were now burning...


End file.
